


Hell is the Ink Machine

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, The ships aren’t main part of the story, and Joey/ Henry is just the past, most are actually just hinted at
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18794896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: “ I just not sure what happened, y’know? I’m just makin’ my rounds as usual and all a sudden Henry- well he starts —“ the audio log cuts out a few words which isn’t to odd since it looks as if an axe had bashed the entire thing. It’s a wonder it still works “and so I’m standin’ there bodys everywhere and I-I” the audio log shorts out again “I really just want to live and oh- where is everyone else? Is Shawn alright? Did anyone get outta here?” it finally clicks off with an unsettling silence following the question.





	1. Chapter 1

As Joey Drew hears the door handle click open his heart begins to race and he sucks in a long breath; what he assumes to be his last. 

Everything in the studio had previously been going perfectly or as perfectly as a business can run. The animation department has been chugging out two episodes a monthly, one month three cartoons due to a Christmas and Hanukkah special, but quality still was priority. 

Sammy Lawrence and Jack Fain recently won an award for the soundtrack for the cartoons; Sammy displays it in his office with pride and would make sure to polish it every week so both musician and lyricists names shone. Sometimes Jack, while passing by the music director’s office, would be caught staring at it. Besides Jack and himself no one was aloud to touch it; especially not Wally who would ‘break it’.

The toy factory was busy as ever;Joey had to hire twelve more people other than Shawn, who was the head of toy making, to help with all the demand for the toys. Bendy, surprising, did not sell the best, that place was held for the little angel, Alice. Due to such good sales the toy makers began to experiment with some side character right now the Butcher Gang.

Bendy Land was coming around nicely though its debut would take an estimated two years. That was fine with Joey, the park would be well worth the delay. It will have many extravagant rides.

Then there was the ink machine that will make extreme profits when-

Well it would’ve, if not for immediate threat present-Henry Stein.

Henry, oh dear Henry Joey thought to himself, what broke the poor fellow Joey has no clue. He was always a hard worker and overall good man. Joey asked him last night to look at some cells on his desk. Just a quick review nothing major. 

“Are you sure that’s all you want Joey?” And Joey nodded and that had been the last thing that had been said between them. 

Now Henry is off attacking anything and anyone he sees. Now the reaper who once was his friend is at his doorstep. He should grab something, Joey thought absentmindedly, to defend himself from Henry but...he doubts he could fight the man much less defeat him. It wasn’t due to his disability- Joey had fought many a man despite it-no it was a pesky feeling that refused to leave his heart. He squeezes his eyes shut, as the door opens and slams shut, and hopes with all his heart that however his death ensues it’s quick.

“Mister Drew! I’m glad it’s just you in here- Henry is in the music department and wrekin’ havoc!” Joey opens his eyes to see the exasperated janitor before him. Sweat pours down his uncharacteristically grim face.

“Well thank the gods it’s just you Wally; how badly were people hurt in the animation department? I hope no one ran down to the infirmary…” Joey says; Henry couldn’t be purposely going after people right? When Joey had seen him he could tell something was wrong, like he didn’t know what was going on.

“No one got to the infirmary- pretty sure I’m the only one that got outta there,” Wally’s voice was hollow even when he said his usual catchphrase. It suddenly dawned on Joey what he meant

“he’s killed everyone?” But even as Joey asks the question he knows the answer. He felt his body tremble as tears begin to streak his face. He shakingly grabbed the phone but the line was dead.

“Um, what should we do?” Wally asks but the only response is a pitiful sob.

 

Sammy Lawrence held the only thing he could find that had any resemblance to a weapon that wasn’t an instrument (despite the conditions his mind scolded him when he first picked up the banjo), a dust pan from the supply closet. Henry had gotten ahold of the only fire axe that were in the first two levels and swung it around widely like everything was a monster.

A shiver takes over Samuel's body as the memory of Henry killing all the musicians replays in his head. He stood in the projectors booth and all he could do was stare. Henry didn’t even blink an eye when the body's would spray blood on him or when people would beg for their lives. And the madman wouldn’t stop at just hitting them once, even if it killed them the first time, he’d strike them several times. Then there was Johnny who Sammy heard his screeches while Henry played the organ. Sammy doubts he’ll ever forget what’s happened but best not to dwell while the killer is still around.

Sammy is going to stop Henry himself and if that means sneaking up behind him in the infirmary then that’s what he was going to do. Unfortunately Henry isn’t in the infirmary when Sammy arrives which mean he traveled down farther...into the sewers where Jack was. Sammy feels ice run through his body as he continues to sneak through.

Sammy’s mind refuses to stop racing. He desperately tries to calm himself down with his quickly self made plan. Just hit him hard, in the back of the head, and then run. It’s not that hard- don’t start focusing on the fact that an axe is a much deadlier weapon then a dust pan and don’t focus that a dust pan isn’t a real weapon and don’t think about the fact that Henry could probably overpower you in a millisecond without since he’s big and bulky and- his thoughts cut off when he comprehends the scene in front of him.

Just like the band members being killed everything turns to slow motion with Sammy stuck in place like a statue. Henry has Jack cowering in the center of the room a box swaying above him.

“N-now, Henry, we can be civilized- just put down that axe and step away from the switch and we-” Jack’s voice is unnaturally raised two octaves as he tries to reason with the monster before him. but Henry does neither as he flicks the switch down a ten pound box dropping with it. A loud crunch echoes through the room and carnage is sprayed on the back wall. Henry approaches it; for what Sammy doesn’t know because he’s already running away. As he leaves he hears Henry’s once comforting now chilling voice.  
“Sorry I had to do that, nice hat though” Sammy chokes back a whimper.

Sammy is a wreck even when Henry returns, walking into his office. Jack the lyricist-no- his best friend was just killed by someone he was once considered a friend. Jack who would always talk with in the morning even when he was the grouchiest. Jack who would find words to even the worst tunes. It became a game of theirs for Sammy to make a horrendous melody and for Jack to make just as horrendous lyrics to it. Somehow Jack failed at the game because even if the words were inherently dirty or dark they always went perfectly with the music 

Sammy’s body refusing to stop shaking even when he reasons to himself that this could just attract Henry to him quicker. What he needs to do is gather his courage and just face him otherwise others could get hurt. Sammy always complained about everyone being annoying but seeing everyone get brutally murdered made him want to keep those around safe...who was around though? The band is gone as is most of the music department but Sammy never saw what became of Norman who often would be in his booth.Norman seems like the man to try and evacuate anyone he can, so Sammy silently believes the unproven truth he conjured for himself. He Doesn't know the fate of Wally either who’d often bother any poor sap who’d listen to his ramblings (Sammy couldn’t believe he’s thinking it but he hopes to hear the janitors stories soon). Thinking about it he didn’t see any of the voice actors and actresses not even-  
Susie. 

Susie could be hurt and at that realization Sammy’s fear is lost. Adrenaline pumps through him as he runs behind the torturous man swinging with all the force he can muster. Henry collapses onto the ground with a loud thud the only noise following is Sammy’s heavy breathing.

 

“We have to leave soon sir. If we stay here we’re just lambs waitin’ for slaughter,” Wally says, Joey looking at him with wide eyes. Wally guesses he’s not used to hearing all this serious stuff, especially from him, and he admits he’s not used to it either. He still can’t get the screams from the animation department out of his head nor the image of Henry staring right at him. The unstable animator’s shirt was stained with red that was impossible to ignore on his white shirt. His eyes were dead to the world as he had approached Wally in the back of the room. 

“Oh god,” Wally thought he was regaining his conscious but that wasn’t the case “what did Joey do?” Then he grabbed Wally by the shirt. His voice died in the back of his through but his mouth still did the motions for spoke silent pleas. Henry tilted his head before taking the wrench out of his shirt pocket before walking away. That’s when Wally realized the man wasn’t seeing the world like everyone else; he was lost in his own mind.

The door creaks open again which not only brings Wally back to focus but he picks up the chair he had his hand on moments ago. He throws it at the approacher while glancing around the room for anything that could be a good weapon.

“Damn boy! What in hell has gotten into you!” Thomas curses out pushing the chair away making a path for him and Alison to walk through.

“Oh, Tom,” Wally says expecting to loosen but he feels his body tense and before he knows it he’s inconsolably crying on Thomas’ shoulder. In the background he hears Joey desperately trying to explain what has happened calmly but Wally can hear his own cracks in his voice. Not only that but he’s sure Tom and Alison have noticed his puffy tear stained face.

 

Sammy drags the unconscious tied up Henry through the music department not knowing where to dump him. He had to keep an eye on him,so he wouldn’t get away, so it couldn’t be the band room where corpses were currently rotting. It would be kind of fitting though, stuck in a place with all the people you’ve murdered ( were these the only people he’s murdered though? Sammy isn’t sure he wants an answer) and Sammy didn’t find it as cruel as he knew he should.

Why not just kill him? The thought kept creeping into his brain but Sammy dismisses it again. Not for the fact Henry deserves to live but rather for his own sanity he couldn’t see another person die and killing someone with his own hands definitely wouldn’t tip his mentality in any good way.

Then Henry begins to stir and Sammy drops him where he is, backing up.

 

Alison sits quietly trying not to stare at the mourning terrified men. She was recently hired to do voices of background characters, singing trees and that kind of nonsense, and though she wants to help she doesn’t know either of these people well enough to be of much comfort. She knew Wally was a chatty janitor and handyman that would spend a lot of time with Tom helping him check on the ink machine. She knew he had a partner, who she was unsure but she heard some whispers from other voice actresses that he was taken. Not that she was asking; she was with Tom after all. Joey, even if he was her boss, she knew even less about. He didn’t come out of his office too much she guessed due to the stairs everywhere (she wasn’t sure why they hadn’t just installed ramps inside the place instead). She doubted it was for the reason he liked to keep to himself becoming every time she did come to his office he was with someone chatting to someone. Actually, if memory serves her correct, he chatted most to Henry...her frown deepens.

At least Tom was there he seemed to be handling this better then herself.

“We need to leave quickly-“ Tom begins to say Wally already nodding to what was being said.

“I’m staying here,” Joey states using his sleeve to dry his tears.

“Mr. Drew I-“

“I’m the captain, I must stay aboard my ship even while it sinks. And anyhow I’d just slow you three down,” he whispers the last part looking at his wheelchair with disdain.

“We’re not leaving you!” Tom snarls slamming his hand on the desk but Joey doesn’t flinch.

“Your not leaving me. I simply am just refusing to come with,” She might know little but one thing Alison knew about Joey Drew that he was stubborn. More stubborn than Tom.

 

Sammy didn’t yell when Henry awoke nor when he started squirming in his rope. Sammy simply left him- what could a tied up man do- to find a phone of any kind. He has this feeling that Drew didn’t call anyone or maybe that was just dread that he could be dead.

Sammy gulps telling his mind to knock off with the overdramatic dark thinking;he’s getting sick of that mindset.

Then he hears footsteps behind him spinning around quickly Henry stands behind raising the bloody axe.

“No! Henry! I’m your friend! Henry, I’m your friend! Stay back-“ he feels the axe slice mercilessly through his side. Blood pours out of the fresh wound along with an agonized screech. Sammy raises a fist but it doesn’t reach Henry before another swing of his axe. This time he stifled a scream as his fist connects with Henry’s nose. A crack noise emerges but either the ex-animator didn’t notice or didn’t care for he continued the butchering. After the fourth strike Sammy’s body buckles down falling into a pool of his own blood it stains his blond cascading hair. A last strike in the chest breaks the axe in half. Henry, satisfied with his work,leaves the music director and yet Sammy’s heart still beats. His eyes are still open, even if his vision swims, and his breath comes out in strained heaves. But he still lived and he stays conscious.

So with the bit of energy he still has, Sammy hoists himself to his arms and begins to crawl leaving a trail of blood in his wake.

 

Wally doesn’t mean to get spooked nor does he mean to leave Thomas and Alison but when he heard the dropping of a board he spirits away. He hears Tom yelling after him but his own instincts kick in. After realizing that they didn’t follow him when he ran away from a nothing threat more tears peak at his eyes. Did he really just leave them? Were they killed like everyone else or spared like him?

Why was he spared in the first place? The unanswerable question lingered in his mind along with the thought that Tom and Alison were dead.

His thoughts are a horrible muddled mess so he doesn’t notice when he kicks a nearby can of the old stock of bacon soup (it didn’t sell well but Joey decided it took up to much space in the warehouses so he gave it to any employee that wanted some. Since cans of it were still abundant and it’d been more than a year since he passed them out Wally deduces that they didn’t sell well for a good reason) but he does notice the voice that slices the air like a knife through butter.

“Boris,” Henry Stein gives a wide grin.


	2. Chapter 2

Susie Campbell knew she saw just the end of it but it was enough to get her legs running and her bare feet thumping the hardwood floor. It wasn’t long before she was yelling but who could blame her? She just saw Sammy being murdered by...Henry, was that his name? 

It doesn’t matter what the murderer’s name is- what matters is the police are called and they stop him. Whoever it was he’d killed Sammy with out any show of emotion at all; remembering his deadpan expression Susie feels her body shiver again. 

Remembering that just sent the whole scene to replay in her brain again but it is only in fragments despite having happened only minutes ago. The axe connected with Sammy’s body multiple times before he dropped to the ground. Blood had begun to pool around him and seep in the floor like the ink that would often times leak from the pipes. She knew the guy had hit him more times while on the ground but her mind already began to block the memories for her own sanity. So the dark spaces filled whatever was between Sammy falling to the ground and her throwing her heels off and running away. 

She holds a hand over her mouth as she feels the vomit creep up from her stomach. It’s pushed down as she continues her sprinting and lets up on her screaming. 

Though not for long because before Susie comprehends the situation she feels a hand grab her shoulder. Lifting her purse and spinning around she slams it into the attacker expecting to see the large dark haired man that killed Sammy behind. Instead the Irish toy maker raises his arms in defense.

“Woah lass! Just tryin’ ta help,” he gave a small patient smile as he saw her distressed look “ I heard your screamin’ decided to investigate. Did a somethin’ happen? Any body try somethin’ nasty? Cause if any of ‘em work down here under me they’ll have some hell to pay!” Susie wasn’t sure if Shawn raises his voice so the other toy makers could hear him or if his voice was just getting louder naturally. Sammy always called Shawn a walking crescendo after all the nickname must have some sort of meaning.  
Sammy… 

Her adrenaline had taken over earlier that she never even had a chance to cry. So not on her accord her body convulses with sobs. Susie has to sit down for fear of falling over;Shawn sits next to her offering a hand she takes and squeezes.

“Alright, give me a name or description or whatever you can muster- I’ll teach him, or her, a few lessons on manners,” even with his voice softening he’s as loud as ever.   
She meant to explain the situation but her voice wavers and is quiet; the only thing she could make out is a soft “Sa-Sammy,”

“Sammy, the cunt,” Shawn curses.

“N-no he got h-hurt, while he- When the-” now that was an understatement but her lips refuses to form the words died.

“Sammy, the brave idiot bastard,” Shawn corrects himself. “Ya need a handkerchief lass ‘cause the best I got is an old rag used fer paint but it should work well enough,” she nods taking the rag in her hand. The two sit there Susie continue to cry until her throat is scratched, eyes are desserts, mouth tastes like the saltiest ocean, and her nose has more snot dripping from it then a sick toddler .

“He got more then hurt Shawn. He’s- well he’s gone,” the word of gone falters and is no more than a whisper.

“What do ya mean- wait, he-” Shawn’s face turns from concern to horrified. “And you saw- oh god Susie! No wonder ya more of a reck then the Titanic!” He wraps his arm around Susie and she ends up burying her face in his shoulder. His jacket smells of alcohol and hotdogs but she doesn’t care; she just needs to be by someone.

“He was killed.... He was killed by someone that works here,” She feels Shawn’s body go stiff from the new found fear. 

 

Wally does his best to keep Henry at bay, which in all honesty is much simpler than he thought it would be. All Henry wants to do is play cards in Toy Department break room, which he refers to as a safe house which coming from the one who's been murdering people has a layer of irony, and Wally complies to the games. It’s odd that Henry has been referring to him as Boris but he hadn’t attacked Wally...yet. He couldn’t help but have his wits up so Wally kept his tool box near him.

Thomas always told him some tools could be used in multiple ways. 

After a few games of cards Henry gets up and states he’s going to bed (people pass out from exhaustion from time to time so Shawn brought in a few old hammocks). Wally nods but Henry takes a detour over to the door out and rips the switch off the wall without warning. Wally brought out a wrench out and held it behind his back. He’d rather Henry underestimate him so maybe he’ll have a chance of escape. Then Henry’s shoulders slump and he walks over to the room with the hammock.

“So, Henry, I uh...fixed that switch you broke and uh-“

“Hey buddy. Have you seen that lever handle around here? Or are you keeping it hostage until I make you something to eat?”

Now Wally should know better, Henry is an unhinged man that has been on a murder spree, but food is his weakness; and how bad can a murderers food be?

The little voice in the back of his head yelled Henry was going to poison him and an even quieter voice told him if Henry wants him dead he doesn’t need to use poison. 

 

Shawn guides the mourning voice actress to one of the storage rooms so she can get her bearings; it wasn’t safe in the middle of the hall with no sort of means of defense at least the storage room had shelves to push against the door if need be. Susie squeezes his hand again and he peers back over at her. The under of her eyes still held a pink-red tinge but the puffiness of the initial tears had already begun to fade. Her expression was a range of emotions that ended up looking, at least from an outsider's perspective, like one of a confused child. 

“ Now here’s a nice stuffy place where we store all the toys and such. Actually pretty empty right now ‘cause we sent a new shipment out to stores- maybe a few plush here and there. The shelves can be used well ta keep us in safety. If ya can help me push ‘em against the doors I’d be appreciative but if ya need to sit down I don’t mind it none-“ He would’ve rambled on if she didn’t interpret him. 

“What happened to the rest of my department? Jack, Johnny, Alison..? What about other animators? What about Wally?” She absently asks.

“Well I’m sure that- did ya say Wally?” Shawn feels a new sense of dread overcome him. Sure he didn’t like to hear about anyone getting hurt or being part of the possibly dead but...Wally especially.

“Yes, he tends to work downsword. So he starts cleaning in the animation department,” He already knew all this, Wally told him the even most droll parts of his day, but putting it in the context of a murder walking around it gave a whole new perspective.

“Well Susie, I’m gonna go see how everyone else is managing and try to get a proper...proper idea of the situation,” He states “You’re strong enough to get the shelves down,”.

“Shawn you can’t-“

“Susie, ya mean well you really do but I gotta go see if Wally’s alright. If I see others good but he’s just a trustin’ kind of person and,” Shawn shakes his head “ I gotta go save him,”

“I know you care about your friends but we have to keep ourselves alive or...we just have to trust they can survive too. And shouldn’t the police come here soon?” Her tears began to flow again and Shawn remembers that he found them talking to each other on more than one occasion, sharing stories and gossip. 

“Susie…” he took a deep breath the two of them were going to keep it on the down low until next week but “Me and Wally are more than friends,”

“What do you me-“ She stops herself her eyes widening in realization “Shawn, I get it...if Sammy was in trouble I’d- I understand but...just...be safe please,” and with that she gives a last squeeze to his hand. 

 

Henry and Wally were navigating the perfectly lit room with a flashlight. Wally just gives a hopefully-genuine-looking smile and follows. The machinery around them clunks and clanks but Wally barely noticies the noises having blocked them out a long time ago while working with Thomas. Wait, if he’s with Henry right now perhaps Tom and Alison are all right. 

A different sound interrupts; it’s one of following footsteps and it stops them both. Wally looks behind him and sees only a flash of a person; at least the person has the sense to leave in a hurry.

“You hear that?” A second passes Henry already walking away “me neither,”. It sounds so odd, Wally can’t help noticing, he talks so calmly for having killed most of his coworkers. He expected at some point to hear a hint of anger maybe, or sadness, but nothing was ever shown. He squints his eyes as if he truly is looking into the dark. 

“Henry, where are you?” Maybe the reason Wally wasn’t attacked was so he could help? He didn’t really believe in that destiny stuff but maybe he could snap Henry out of this.

But Henry doesn’t reply; he just keeps chugging along his deadpan expression never changing.

 

“First the kid went and ran off ,the pipes are flooding again, and now this whole building is coming apart! And not only that but this time somebody snapped and is going around being the next Lizzie Borden,” Thomas says while kicking a few fallen boards away. Sweat drips off his face and he huffs and puffs.He feels Alison rub his shoulders and he closes his eyes.

“Tom, everything is gonna be alright. We’re going to find Wally, get ahold of some authority, and we’re going to leave,” she says continuing the massage.

“Dear, I love your optimism but...this is not a good situation and people are already dead and-“ 

“Henry is only one man, if we got everyone together we could easily overpower him if need be,” she states then adds “it’s a little hope but mostly facts,”

“If we get everyone together...hey that’s not a bad idea!” Tom exclaims and Alison giggles from his sudden enthusiasm. The two cheer and exclaim;they are lucky to have each other and forget about their dubious situation even for a minute. 

Not everyone is so lucky. 

 

No one would believe Norman Polk if he told the, about the mass murder in the previous departments; why would they? Henry was always the civil one, a little plain but he balanced Joey’s strangeness well. At least until he snapped and started killing all of the band with an already bloody axe; Norman would rather not think of whom he tested the axe on first. 

All Norman needs to do is get away from that place, go as far down this elevator will take him. If it was any other day Norman would admire the quality of the elevator as he often did, Thomas did a good job installing it, but at the moment he just needed a minute to calm down. He couldn’t hide away on Level 14 forever but it could by him time while everyone else is fixing the situation. Seems a little cold but Norman is a little too old to be going after murderers. Though he reasons that he needs to work either way, how else was anything going to get done in this place, and Level 14 has projectors he needs to do upkeep on.

He closes his eyes and breathes deeply; just focus on work and not the bodies piled in the band room. 

 

Upon leaving and getting a ways away from the storage space Shawn realizes he never got a proper description of the killer. He assumes covered in blood would be a telling sign but if the lad (or lass, did Susie ever specify?) is even a little smart he’ll change his clothes. Though anyone to just start attacking people out of the blue isn’t necessarily the brightest of the bunch.

“Great job Flynn; tryin’ to stay away from a killer who could look like anything,” He berets himself sighing “just keep focused and find Wally; sure by the time I find him this whole thing has passed over. And he probably wouldn’t even know anything happened,” he tries to chuckle at his partners obliviousness but a feeling that Wally was in trouble refuses to leave him. 

Shawn continues to walk through his department hoping he’ll be able to pick out the murder if he sees him. 

Susie keeps trying to tell herself this is the stupidest theory she’s ever conjured up before. She keeps trying to ignore the thoughts whirling In her mind. She tells herself that she saw Sammy die. 

“Or did you?” A little voice in the back of her cracks with hope. “You never went over and checked, perhaps he didn’t die,”she thought but the realistic voice in her head retorts back,

“He was hit with an axe at least three times; if he didn’t die from the blows surely from the blood loss. And when you left him he wasn’t moving. He’s dead. Now is the time to move on, one of the stages of grief is denial,” Her inner realist argues. She’s reminded of how his body fell to the floor and he was bleeding and the axe kept hitting him and his eyes were closed and he yelled and-

“So he wasn’t moving, Sammy is a smart man. If he acted dead he would stop being attacked. Let’s go find him,” Susie can’t help but listen to what little hope was in her heart and presses foreword. She didn’t need to stay in that stuffy storage room anyway.

Susie, in the span of less than ten minutes, is lost. She isn’t very familiar with the layout of the lower levels of the studio; actually until today she had only ever traveled as far as the Toy Department’s break room. Now she was wandering around looking for a likely dead man.

How hopeless is this mission? She asks herself feeling her eyes water once again. When would the tears ever sto-

She’s interrupted as a song plays, her own voice filling the empty room. Susie can’t help but whisper the lyrics under her breath, they were truly catchy; Jack is as good as a lyricist as Sammy is a music director.

A sudden click lights the room enough to reveals the contents of the it. A few pieces of Alice merchandise is scattered through the room and there is a large dusty window in the center of it where the light is emanating from; otherwise it’s as void as any other storage room down here. Maybe she could peer through the window up in the front, see if she recognizes anything. It’s a long shot but it can’t hurt to look.For a unknown reason Susie’s stomachs twists into a knot and a chill passes her spine. She continues to whisper the lyrics; now her mind is just playing tricks on her. Certainly just another worker turned on the light, looking for a tool or supplies or

Her breath catches, mid-inhale, in her throat at the sight before her. It’s the man who murdered Sammy, staring directly at her.His visage still holds the same deadpan look, his mouth turned in a slight pout accompanied by half lidded eyes. It is a usual expression that fills the halls of the studio but with the added blood stains that cover him reveal a new depth. Susie steps back not even able to give a fake smile to the murder. His head tilts his dark hair falling to the side before he raises both his fists. She wishes to run but her legs stick to the floor like glue and her face twists to a horrified expression as the window is pounded to oblivion. The glass, the only thing separating the two rooms, shatters to the floor along with dripping blood. Susie fills her lungs and shrieks the highest pitch she’s ever reached; the last note of Alice’s song following right behind. 

Her sudden screech doesn’t unfreeze her legs; that’s saved for when the bloody man attempts to walk but he trips on the glass covering the floor. Her body kicks into hard drive as she leaves to run from this man from the second time. Susie swears she heard him calling the name Alice after her but He doesn’t follow her.

At least not that she noticies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr. I hope people enjoy ❤️  
> (Unrelatedly note Happy Day of Kindness everyone)


	3. Chapter 3

Screaming is never a good sign especially in accordance with Henry’s new violent tendencies. 

 

Wally closes his eyes hearing the screech. He’d made it to a vent and was planning on leaving the place through it. Henry made no attempt to join him, just aimlessly walked away, and for once Wally felt he’d be able to escape.

 

But that scream...it sounds a lot like Miss. Campbell...how could he leave her if she is in trouble? Wally is the only one Henry wouldn’t attack outright he should stay with him to keep him in line. 

 

 Though why should he? He’s barely twenty-three and he shouldn’t have to babysit a man who in an instant could kill.

 

The moral dilemma sits in his mind like a stomach full of food poisoning. Susie is one of the nicest people he knew; the two would gossip, eat, and even go shopping together (Both Shawn and Sammy poked fun at him for it. Wearing clothes he knew he could never afford was always fun to him it felt like an adult game of dress up).  When she was new to being a voice actress at the studio Wally would always encourage her. The two even did funny voices together to pass the time on slow days (though Wally half the time only exaggerated his voice). He left Tom and Alison without a second thought and even if neither were hurt he wouldn’t make the same mistake twice. Wally sighs but his mind is already made up.

 Sammy’s vision still is sinking in darkness when he manages to crawl to his office. His body yells in protest as he forces himself to his knees scrambling in one of his drawers. He pulls out an extra pair of pants and shirt he saves in case of an ink leak. Instead of a usual new stain of ink on the old clothes splotches of red show on the grey fabric. His fingers tremble as he attempts to tie both articles to his chest. 

 

The loss of blood finally makes a bigger impact as the world wobbles but Sammy tries to counter it with rhythmic breathing and sheer will. Luckily he’s stubborn enough to stay conscious as he scoots his way to the office phone. He dials the police department’s number but nothing-not even dial tone- answers his call. Suddenly he realizes the lines dead and drops the phone emitting a small whimpering noise. Out of all the days-

 

His half broken thoughts are interrupted by the scream echoing through the studio. The voice seems so familiar but Sammy can’t place it. Not that he needs to he sends silent empathy to whatever poor soul is caught in line with the axe and the man behind it.

 

He swallows again not knowing what to do. He assumes either everyone in the art department is dead or unaffected; Henry doesn’t seem to have any in betweens. If there is alive people he could do his best to explain but...well the dead have to use Not only that but Sammy isn’t too sure how long he'll last with the pain he’s forced to endure. Stairs seem unpleasant and time consuming at the moment. 

 

Now he can always travel downward but the chance of encountering Henry again was high. Then again it would be a better chance to find alive people then the animation department.

 

The exit is in the animation department though he could escape, collapse in the road, and someone may be a kind Samaritan to bring him to the hospital. If he leaves though the studio will be,without warning or mercy, in the hands of Henry. 

 

He closes his eyes to better consideration unknowingly he’d fall under the ever present threat of a restless sleep.

 

 Shawn hears the scream as clear as day and as much as he’d love to run to be hero he fears he’s too late. Last he knew Susie was I an unsuspecting storage room with shelves to block the door but based on the scream and a gut feeling Shawn guesses she didn’t stay there long.

 

 He stares at his desk knowing the selfishness of grabbing his stuff in case he needed to leave quickly rather than looking and helping people out beforehand. He reasons with himself that he can’t help anyone if he’s dead as well as reasons that if he has no money he might as well be dead.

 

A familiar whistle fills his ears as his head pokes up seeing the wandering man in the department. Shawn recognizes him instantly.

 

Henry; Head to toe he’s covered in dried blood and from lack of apparent wounds Shawn guesses it it’s not his own. He whistles the theme of the cartoon and Shawn remembers he’s the whistler for the theme. That fact does little for him at the moment of the approaching murderer. He quickly shoves himself beneath his desk searching for anything that could be of use to defend himself. All he can find is a sewing needle that he holds like one would hold a pocket knife.

 

Henry walks slowly and begins to mess with the machines that fill the room. He stuffs then takes out plushies with a mad sort of daze in his eyes. Henry flips switches on and flips them off before turning to the time clock. He repeatedly punches in a time card while muttering phrases under his breath. Although these actions could just seem a little odd Shawn is terrified.

 

After a few minutes of Henry doing virtually nothing he walks over to Shawn’s desk the Irish man still under. Henry stands staring at Shawn but makes no move toward him. Almost like he can’t see. Shawn breathes out; whatever is in this man’s vision it definitely wasn’t him.

 

“Don’t even notice me, do ya? You’re in ya own world, ain’t ya? Well at least I’m not there,” Shawn states and Henry tilts his head to the side. “Can ya here me? Do you know where the noise coming fr-“ Shawn feels a pit develop in his stomach as Henry raises his hand. His father always told him not keeping his mouth shut would kill him; Shawn never thought much about the warning.

 

Henry places a hand on the other’s head and waits. Minutes pass and Shawn feels sweat form on his face. Something more had to happen right? The man is just waiting to kill him? Is he just drawing it out.

 

Nothing.

 

Henry leaves; Shawn realizes his opportunity missed but can’t seem to blame himself. There's something otherworldly about the animator. Something that terrifies Shawn even more than anything else.

 

Screaming and running is a very stereotypical thing for ladies to do but for once Susie decides that it’s not the time to be a groundbreaking women. No, all Susie wants to do is scream and run and cry into Sammy and be held and-

 

 With all her heart she just wants to be saved and out of this hell. Quickly she finds a large room and barricades herself in breathing heavily. The room she noticies has another glass window and it looks about the same as the last one; why is everything down here so confusing?She sinks to the floor holding her legs to her chest and burying her head in her knees. 

 

“Woah, Boris don’t scare me like that,” Wally jumps just hearing the older man’s voice. He manages a smile out of noticing the twisted irony. He would love to know why he’s always referred to as Boris but hey as long as “You found a weapon buddy?” Henry plucks the pipe Wally has out of his hands.

 

“That- it’s not yours Henry,” but he just swings it around no desire to give the new item up. “Please, you been calling me buddy and everything. I’ll keep it safe for you,” Even with asking nothing happens and Henry ventures on. Not wanting to leave him too his own devices Wally follows along.

 

 Henry feels sick to his stomach as he grips the pipe tighter in his hand. The world around him a blend of cartoons and reality. His mind is muddled with memories but a sinking feeling in his chest told him something is off. Something off with the studio closing down, with him leaving, and the ink machine. He couldn’t get his timeline straight but he presses forward hoping an answer would provide itself at the end of his adventure.

 

His adventure full of ink and horrors no one should live through. At least Boris has joined him; otherwise it would be a rather lonely road.

 

“Where are you?” These question drifted to his head a few times previously. He was in the hellish Joey Drew Studio in the toy department.

 

“What are you doing?” Obviously trying to get out; too bad all the falling just lead to his spiral downward.

 

“Why are you attacking?” The ink creatures were attacking him! He has to defend himself.

 

“Why have you let your mind succumb to the Ink Machine?” This thought leaves him in a curious wonder. It’s an odd scary thought but something in him resonates with him...but not for long.

 

They encountered a room full of dead Borises; how horrific.

 

Wally is forced to see the horrific beginning of the massacre. As soon as he walks in the room full of people he knows bad things are to come. None of them suspected a thing. Wally tries to shout out, a desperate attempt to give them any warning but it was too late. Henry is already coming toward them so without a word Wally swiftly leaves.

 

Screaming, crying, begging, chaos that Wally decides he won’t experience  experience again. Even if his own mind berates that he’s a coward, at least he’s going to live. A guilty conscious is better than no concious.

 

Daisy Patch has worked, in the toy department, at Joey Drew Studios for a little over month. It isn’t bad job to say the least nice people, paid enough to provide for herself, and all she has to do is make dolls sometimes even getting the benefit of taking one home when Shawn botches the smiles on them. Her own small smile creeps on her lips thinking of the Irish man. She already knew he wouldn’t be interested in her, well he wasn’t interested in any gal, but a girl could dream. Dream she did and keep all the dolls he gave to her. Daisy always reminded herself that he gave the plushies to everyone, not everyone but anyone who was halfway decent, but the thrill of getting a gift from a crush always gave her the blushes. Or when he greeted her, or when he asked for her to bring some message to another. or when she much delivered his love letters written in Irish to Wally; she read them like they were her own but who wouldn’t? 

 

 Speaking of Wally she just saw him dart out of the room when- her eyes widen as she notices the man covered in blood in the doorway. Her coworker,Stephan, stands up about to say something to the man but he strikes him with a pipe. Stephan shouts and the rest of the toymakers begin to panic. Daisy can’t bring herself to leave her seat and watches the mass of bodies run around like chicken with their heads cut off. Blood man is meticulously striking them down with his blunt tool. 

 

Worker after worker falls; he beats them to unconsciousness and hits them a few more times, whether good measure or insanity Daisy isn't sure. Blood fell to the floor and many people along with it.

 

Stephan, who's closest to her, lays on the floor unmoving. Blood runs down his face and is matted in his blond hair. Daisy scoots from her chair to the floor beside him.

 

"Stephan?" She gently pulls at her friend's clothes but he doesn't stirr. He won't stir will he?

 

Daisy stares at the dead man pondering morality and wondering why she hadn't screamed from this morbid sight. Why she fails to cry; instead she sifts her fingers through his hair not noticing that all her other coworkers have fallen. She doesn't even notice the murderer right behind her. Not until with the pipe connects with the back of her head.


End file.
